Senorita
by LiraWM
Summary: Arnold is back from San Lorezo to finish his studies in Hillwood High. Wanting to see how much everyone had changed, he didn't mention his return to anyone. However some of the surprises he gets aren't so pleasant. Helga/Arnold
1. Chapter 1: Going back home

Finally, after 6 years staying on the hot lands of San Lorenzo, he was coming back. His parents had agreed that if he wanted to enroll in a good college, his chances greatly improved if he moved back to his hometown and finish High school over there. However Miles and Stella told his son that they needed to stay a little longer, to keep helping the people they grew to care and love. His son felt slightly disappointed that they couldn't come along with him, he was eager to introduce them to the boarders and his friends. But he understood, the villagers still needed them so he accepted in the end.

He hugged tightly both of his parents and promised he would call them once he landed on Hillwood. He waved as he walked to the front desk, giving his papers to the lady behind the counter. She smiled and after checking his paperwork, she handed back his flight ticket. The teenager returned one last time to his parents and hugged them tightly before walking to the gates and bidding his farewell.

He was nervous, he had never traveled alone before. But just like anything in the world, there's always a first time for everything right? As he fidgeted and tapped his right foot on the floor, he pulled his backpack to his lap and started to look for something. He smirked once he found it and pulled out carefully. There was a picture of four kids, two girls, a boy and himself. They were inside an ice cream parlor, sitting on the strolls near the counter with ice cream all on their faces with confetti on their hairs. It had been the last day he had saw them before departing to San Lorenzo.

His best friend, Gerald, had decided to trick him into a surprise party on Slausen's. He seriously had no clue what was going on, he only had agreed to go there with the promise of his friend buying him ice cream. To his surprise once he entered the place, he was bombarded with many sorts of colorful streamers and confetti. Most of his class was in the place, greeting him and hugging him tightly. Once the racket had settled down a little he went straight to Gerald to thank him for the gesture. To his surprise his friend shook his head.

"Mhm mhm… the idea wasn't mine"

Arnold frowned and raised his right brow, Gerald only smirked and motioned with his eyes to the corner. There it stood Helga, chatting cheerfully with Phoebe as she ate a huge spoonful of chocolate ice cream. He smirked and both walked straight to them, as he approached he heard them snickering. Helga was the first to notice their arrival and stopped chatting all together with the small girl next to her. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised the left part of her unibrow questioningly.

"What do you want, football head?"

He only smirked, he was going to miss her taunts. She frowned, apparently finding displeasing his grin. Placing her hands over her hips she bend over a little to match the height of her face to his.

"What's so funny, hair boy?"

Yeap… definitely he was going to miss her nicknames. Before she could snap and say something else, he pulled her to him in a tight embrace. He felt her stiffen for a second, then melt in his arms and sighed. And just like all the occasions, he waited for the classical push she always gave him whenever he had hugged her in the past. As expected Helga shoved him off her, like he was carrying the plague. But this time he didn't feel offended, he only smirked as she started to rub off the 'dust' he had imprinted on her.

"Yo watch it football head! This dress is new! Criminy" she retorted as she kept on brushing off the feeling of him embracing her.

Arnold just shook his head and kept on smirking, half closing his eyes. Helga glared him before looking away with her arms crossed over her chest. Arnold smiled, there she goes again, pretending that she didn't care. Sighing he smirked.

"Thanks" he said in a soft tone.

Her arms immediately went limp, he could almost bet that her eyes were wide open. Expecting her to turn and poke him on the chest and go into another rampant verbal abuse, he was surprised to see her turn with a small smile on the corner of her lips.

"Don't mention it" she said almost in a whisper.

They stood like that, staring at each other before out of the sudden Arnold felt something hit on the back of his neck. He groaned and started to rub the inflicted part, to his surprise his neck and hand started to burn. Blinking in surprise he looked at his hand and saw the traces of something liquid and pink. Before he could speak his thoughts there was laugher coming from behind. Turning over his heels, he saw Harold laughing loudly and pointing at him.

Arnold narrowed his eyes, he noticed something on the corner of his eye. There was Helga's hand, offering him her chocolate ice cream. He gave her a confused look.

"Get the pink boy, football head" she said placing her left hand over his shoulder.

He gave her an accomplice grin before taking the cup filled with the melting treat, taking a huge amount with the spoon and throwing it straight to Harold's face. There was a splat and then silence. Harold blinked a couple of times before licking the corners of his lips and smiling. Harold took another spoonful of his strawberry ice cream and tossed it to Arnold, this time however he was prepared and ducked in time. However the missed shot went straight to Phoebe's back. Before anyone could figurate out what was happening Sid screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Food fight!"

Back to the airport, Arnold smiled at the cherished memory in his hands. He hadn't told them he was coming back, he wanted to surprise and be surprised by them. How much had they changed? Did they still hang around together? Did they go to the same High School? All this questions popped inside his head as he kept on tracing with his index the faces of the photo. Even if he kept on e-mailing Gerald and occasionally the rest of his class, he still didn't have a clue what exactly went through his childhood friends.

The speakers interrupted his thoughts as it announced that his flight was already boarding. Placing the photo back inside his backpack, he stood up and headed to the gates, still nervous about the flight but eager to be back. Finally… he was going to see them for the first time in six years. And as he walked to the gate he started to wonder just how much they had changed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I recently watched the whole series and I remembered how in love I was with this show. However it was a pity that they didn't do The Jungle Movie. So here I am, fulfilling my childhood dreams of having Arnold and Helga together at last! Hehehe anyhow thanks for reading and if you have any comments, suggestions feel free to review. Or if you just plainly liked it, review :D


	2. Chapter 2: Welcomings and updates

Arnold was tired. No, it went beyond that. He was exhausted. Not only during the three flights he had to take, he wasn't able to catch some sleep, but also in some of them he didn't even have the minimum facilities planes usually offered. So it wasn't surprising he was groggy, hungry and sweaty. But at last he was stepping on the tiles of the airport of Hillwood. Sure the place was bigger and updated, but it still kept the same resemblance he remembered from the last time he stepped in.

As he walked to customs and started to report his luggage to the sir behind the counter, Arnold was suddenly ambushed by the excitement of being finally in his hometown. He took a deep breath, trying to seize his chest but finding almost impossible. He couldn't still believe that after so long he was back. The sir behind the counter seemed to notice his eagerness and just shook his head smiling. Arnold felt a little ashamed but he didn't care. He was home.

After some scratches on his forms and some mumbling, Arnold got finally his papers back. On the rush to the exit he almost forgot his suitcase, resisting the impulse to smack his forehead, he headed back to the carrousel were the rest of the passengers were waiting, trying to hide his embarrassment. Waiting for the band to move, he tried to look over to the gates and see if someone of his relatives was behind it. The sound of the carrousel brought alive caught his attention, immediately turning to see the slowly passing bags and check for his suitcase.

After what it seemed like an hour, and after so many turns of the same ugly yellow mustard bag no one seemed to claim, his green camping backpack appeared. Relieved the company didn't lose his luggage, he placed it with some effort on his back and headed to the exit. Resisting the impulse of running to the gates, he handed the release form to the guard on the entrance and exited the place finally.

There was the waiting room, filled with people. Some were saying their farewells, while others were welcoming the new round of passengers of the room. Inside the stores there were some of the usual business type, reading or checking their e-mails on their smartphones. Suddenly remembering the last words with his parents, he started to look inside his belongings for his cellphone. He was so immersed on the hunt that he failed to hear someone step closer to him.

"Hey there short man. What are you looking for? Better be that locket with the photo of Hedy Lamarr eating a roast beef sandwich you still owe me"

Recognizing instantly the voice, he tossed his backpack and turn to face the person behind him. Arnold blinked a couple of times, taking in the image of his grandfather. He still looked the same, a little more wrinkles around his face and maybe two or three teeth missing, but the same old Steely Phil. Arnold smiled and opened his arms fully, taking the old but not so fragile man in his arms. Phil chuckled as he returned the gesture. After a couple of second both men released the other and looked at each other.

"So… where's my locket?" Phil said, placing his hands over his hips.

Arnold half closed his eyes and smirked "Grandpa"

"No locket then?" the old man said faking a little disappointment.

Arnold just shook his head and turned to his backpack, but as he tried to take one of the straps Phil took it first.

"Here, let me help you short man" he said in a cheerful spirit.

"No Grandpa, I got it" Arnold replied, taking the strap from him.

"Now come one Arnold, let your Grandpa take care of this" Phil said snatching the strap from Arnold's hands.

"But it's really heavy" Arnold responded with a pleading tone.

"Arnold I might be old, but not weak. Now stop arguing with me and step aside" he concluded as he took the other strap.

Arnold rolled his eyes and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest he waited for his grandfather to lift the bag. He knew more than well that arguing was pointless, so he let him be. Phil snickered as he pulled both straps to him with a little effort, the bag didn't move. Frowning he tried again with more strength, the bag didn't flinch. Getting annoyed he spit on his hands, rubbed them together and tried one more time. Again, the bag remained there impassive.

Phil started to curse and mumble things as he rubbed under his parted chin, trying to figurate out how to move the object. Arnold resisted the impulse to smirk with triumph.

"Well, seems we have to leave it here short man" Phil said as he scratched the back of his head.

Arnold shook his head and smiled, taking both straps and pulling the backpack up and placing it behind him. Phil just eyed him resentfully.

"Oh yeah? You might be stronger short man, but I'm wiser" he commented childishly before walking straight to the entrance.

The teenager just pronounced his smile and followed the old man. As he exited the place, Phil turned to his grandson.

"What are you carrying anyway? Stones from the temples of the Green-Eyed people"

Arnold just chuckled as response. They walked in silence for a minute until they reached the parking lot, just outside the building. There it was the same old green Packard, glistening in all its mighty under the sun. Arnold smiled contempt, he was glad some things were still the same. As Phil opened the trunk, Arnold tossed his luggage on it and headed to the front seat. When he was ready to pull the handle and open the door, he found an obstacle on the way.

In the shape of a person.

"Hey there man"

"Gerald?" Arnold said with both eyes wide open "What? How did you know?"

"Fuzzy Slippers, he never fails to deliver"

Arnold grinned widely as he pulled his friend into a tight embrace, noticing that he was taller than him by an inch or two. After pulling from each other they did their trademark handshake. Both grinning and taking in the other's appearances. Gerald still wore the same hairstyle but a little shorter, instead of his red T-shirt there was a red hoodie, with his traditional blue jeans and red snickers.

"I see you stopped using your shirt under your sweater" Gerald commented as he looked at Arnold from head to toe.

"Yeah… after so many 'skirt' remarks, one gets tired"

Gerald nodded as he walked to the back seat and got in the car, copying his actions Arnold got the front seat of it. Phil was already inside with the keys on the ignition. After checking the rear mirror he started the engine and drove off the airport. After a couple of seconds Arnold turned over his seat.

"So Gerald what's new? How's everybody? What happened to our class? Are they all in the same High? Are they still playing on Gerald field? What about-"

"Easy, easy man" Gerald cut him off, shaking his head. Phil snickered.

"Sorry Gerald" Arnold apologized "It's just that there's so much I want to ask you that I got carried away" he said sitting once again.

"No prob, just one question at the time man. Or you'll fry my brains out"

Arnold nodded and started to wonder what exactly he wanted to know the most first. Realizing what it was he turned once more to the back seat.

"Ok. What happened to our class?"

"We were stuck together till Junior High. But once we reached High school, most of us got split. Since is a big school you know, we rarely share classes anymore"

"I see" Arnold commented nodding "What about the guys? You know… Harold, Stinky and Sid?"

"Harold is the captain of Football team, Stinky is in basketball like me and Sid he's on the swimming team"

"And Eugene and Curly?"

"Eugene is in the arts club and Curly well… it's Curly man. It's a wonder why he hasn't been arrested yet"

Arnold snickered "What about the girls?"

"Phoebe is bright as always" Gerald stopped for a moment to drift into space, noticing this Arnold smirked and snapped his fingers in front of his friend. Gerald smiled apologetically and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry man… Rhonda is the same old spoiled girl, Nadine still her friend, I don't see why but anyhow. She's on the botany club along with Sheena and Lila"

"What about Helga?"

Gerald paused for a second before looking up "She's not in our school"

Arnold frowned and tilted his head in confusion.

"After his father's business took off she was transferred to a private school. She's now studying with Peapod, Park and Lorenzo in Wellington's High. Haven't seen her since last Rhonda's party on spring break"

"How was she?"

"Well… she's ok, less meaner. Must be a good influence that chap of hers"

Arnold frowned and felt a little unsteadiness in his stomach "You mean she has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, she's dating that Rex Smythe-Higgins III"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hehehe I loved writing about Phil :D He is such a fun character on the series, along with Pookie. Can't wait to write about her. Anyhow so what do you think? Did you like it? Comments and criticism are welcome in the form of a review ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise party 1

"We're here short man" Phil announced as he gave a U turn so he could park the Packard on the boarding's house garage.

Once they were parked inside, Arnold walked out of the vehicle and headed to the trunk. Pulling his backpack with a little effort, he walked to the door adjacent to the garage but Phil stopped him.

"Sorry short man, there's been some remodeling. We have to go all the way around"

Arnold sighed and started to walk to the exit of the garage. Phil pulled the green wooden door down with the help of Gerald, considering now that Phil was shorter than him. After the door was locked the three of them started to walk around the building.

"Want some help man?" Gerald suggested.

"Nah, I'm fine" Arnold responded.

After struggling a little they were finally at the doorsteps of the boarding house. The place looked exactly the same and Arnold was glad it was this way. Climbing carefully the steps of the front, he prepared himself to be ambushed by all the herd of animals his grandparents still kept. As expected once he opened the door he was bombarded but by a set of arms that pulled him inside.

"Welcome home!"

In all the fuss, he just heard that same phrase repeated constantly as some of the figures threw him all sorts of colorful confetti and streamers. Someone took off his backpack from him and before he could figurate out what just happened he was standing in the middle of the dinning room. Blinking a couple of times, his brain finally started to register what just happened.

There were almost all the boarders he still remembered from his childhood. Oskar and Suzie Kokoshka both with some gray hairs on top of their head but smiling widely. Next to them was the small figure of Ernie holding a huge red horn in his hands, now almost all his red hair gone due to baldness. And finally on the end of the table was his grandmother dressed up in a conqueror outfit. With an agile jump, she got on top of the table while pulling out the sword around her waist and smashing the cake in half.

"I claim this cake in the name of Spain!"

Arnold smiled and waited until Phil stopped reprehending his wife and helping her down of the table. Once she was down Arnold run to her and held her in a tight embrace.

"I missed you too, Captain Cortes" she said, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Arnold looked from one side of the room to the other, finding someone was missing.

"Where's Mr. Hyunh?" he asked.

"He moved out, to live with his daughter and son-in-law" Ernie said as he cleaned his face from the few traces of the frosting that reached him.

Arnold nodded and felt a little sad that he wasn't able to see one of the boarders he grew up to love. But was glad that finally Mr. Hyunh was reunited with his only family.

"Hey Arnold? Did you bring any presents?" Oskar asked and was almost instantly nudged on the stomach by his wife.

Arnold chuckled and nodded, looking for his backpack and finding it on the corner of the room. As he opened the main lid he started to look for something in it and when he got it, he pulled out a black plastic bag from it. He started by pulling out a green jade mask and gave it to his grandmother, which immediately place it on her face and ran out of the room speaking in a made out language, later he pulled out a silver necklace with a small oval locket hanging from it and gave it to his grandfather.

"Oh Arnold! You remembered" Phil exclaimed as he took the souvenir and opened the locket "Wait? Where's Hedy Lamar?"

Arnold chuckled and kept on pulling things from the bag, handing a pocketsize jade hammer to Ernie, he thanked him as he started to watch the potential on it. At last he pulled out a tote bag and a wallet made of leather and handed to the Kokoshka matrimony. Suzie thanked him and nudged Oskar one more time when he started to complain about the value of the present.

All the boarders sat around the table and started to question Arnold about how San Lorenzo looked like, how was the people and the traditions. He started by telling them how the expeditions of his parents worked. Not long after that Gertie walked in, wearing nothing but a couple of leafs hanged around her chest and waist, poorly covering her body as she hauled and danced around the room.

"Pookie! Nobody wants to see that!" Phil exclaimed as he covered his face in shame "See Arnold? That's why you put a photo of Hedy Lamar here" he said by pulling his necklace off his neck and showing it to Arnold "Instead of Pookie's!"

Arnold just snickered just like the rest of the borders. He was enjoying the moment when Gerald approached him.

"Hey man, you have to come with me" he said in a low voice.

Arnold just looked up and raised an eyebrow but nodded afterwards. Excusing himself he hugged his grandparents one more time before heading out of the place. Once they were on the sidewalk Arnold turned to his friend.

"Gerald… where are we going?"

"You'll see" he responded as he started to walk to the right.

Arnold just shrugged and started to follow him, wondering what exactly his friend had in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok now I'm definately in love with Phil and Gertie, they're so adorable and fun to write about :D Also I got a recomendation from one of the readers to work on my Gerald skills hehehe I seriously don't know how to do slang and even if I watch the series and I know how Gerald sounds like, I just can't find a way to capture his essence. So if you can help me out, I would definately appreciate it :D


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise party 2

Arnold followed his friend in silence, from time to time he asked where were they heading, Gerald just shook his head and ignored him. Finding it pointless, Arnold decided to just walk and enjoy the view. Most of the buildings remained the same and it wasn't surprising, after all it was patrimony of the state. On the way he encountered the many owners of the shops, including Mrs. Vitello and Mr. Green. Both greeted him cheerfully and asked to come by when he had time, just to catch up. After another round of blocks Arnold started to realize where they were heading but didn't say anything. Instead he waited until Gerald climbed up the steps of the stoop and ring the bell. The door opened slightly, Arnold couldn't see who was behind it. Gerald spoke to the person behind in hushed tone before turning to his friend and handing a blindfold to Arnold.

"You're kidding" Arnold said resentfully.

Gerald shook his head and snickered, walking behind his friend and blinding him. After checking that in fact Arnold couldn't see anything he was guided through the steps, almost tripping on the last one. He heard giggles but kept on walking nevertheless. Arnold heard the door close behind him and kept on walking towards the direction Gerald was pushing him. He heard some steps around him and some whispers. It wasn't long before he stopped feeling Gerald's hand on his back, Arnold frowned and turned to one side to another. Nothing, just darkness surrounding him.

"Gerald?" he asked.

No response, he sighed. After a couple of seconds he felt someone push him slightly, he scowled. Another push then pull.

"Hey cut it out!" he protested.

"Or what Arnold? You're gonna pound me?" a voice said before laughing loudly.

"Harold?" Arnold asked turning to the source of the voice.

"Nice going, pink boy" a female voice retorted.

Arnold blinked and looked to the direction that voice came from.

"Helga?" Arnold said in a low voice.

"Well, doi" she said the last part in a retard mock "Let's get this over" she concluded.

Arnold heard another couple of steps and suddenly there was light, he still couldn't see anything but some rays infiltrated on the corners of the blindfold. Someone approached him and removed the blindfold, making his eyes hurt due to the brightness in the room. After adjusting his eyes he noticed a lot of people surrounding him, and even he still could tell who was who aside for some minor differences, there was something in each them that postponed this thought for later. Everyone was holding what it seemed balloons and water pistols. Arnold gulped and took a step back until he bumped into someone. Looking up he found Gerald with a huge red balloon on top of his head and a wicked smiled printed on his lips.

Arnold shook his head "No, please Gerald"

Gerald lifted the balloon higher, almost on top of his head. He looked to one side to another and waggled his eyebrows. Arnold didn't need to look at his peers to know what exactly they all agreed on. Before he could even look back at his friend, the water bomb landed on his head, soaking him completely. He lifted his head and pulled away some long strands of wet hair from his face, just to find in front of him a tall slender girl with blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. Arnold blinked a couple of times then he noticed two things, a set of big blue eyes and an unibrow on top of them. Arnold tried to say something, greet her or anything but her wicked smile told him to stop. She was throwing and catching one blue balloon skillfully with her right hand. And just like that she threw the balloon straight to his face, splashing the already wet part.

And if that was the signal more balloons and sprays of water bombarded him. After a minute or two, he was soaked completely and dripping water from everywhere. The laughter continued as he looked up and removed his long mane from top of his eyes. There was the figure of Harold pointing at him, he was taller than him and also bulkier. Wearing a blue sweatshirt, baggy pants, white snickers and a blue cap. Next to him was none other that his personal childhood tormentor.

Arnold couldn't help but smile and take in her appearance. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt just ending below her elbows, black jeans and black flip-flops. On top of her head there was a real similar bow to the one he remembered, tying her ponytail. But the thing that caught his attention was that on her ears there was a pink rose on each earlobe. He was surprised, she had never wore earrings before.

"Hey Arnold!" she interrupted his thoughts "Take a picture, it would last longer!"

Everyone around laughed, he joined on the laugh as he rubbed his neck with his right hand and felt his cheeks slightly burning. Feeling a little uncomfortable at being caught staring. Arnold felt a hand on top of his shoulder, he looked up and found Gerald next to him.

"Come man, let's dry you up before you get all blue on me" Gerald said while pulling him to the aisle next to the room he was. Before exciting the room they encountered the owner of the place. It was a slender woman with a red tank top and a black skirt, along with red heels and a long black mane.

"Hey Rhonda, got any towels for my man here?"

"Sure, be right back" she said as she walked upstairs, leaving the two guys alone. It wasn't long before she walked down holding a yellow fluffy towel on her hands.

"Here you go" she said handing it to Gerald.

"Thanks doll" Gerald responded before taking the towel.

"No prob" she said before giving a couple of steps and turning over her shoulder "And Gerald?"

"Yes?" he said looking up.

"Don't call me doll" she said before walking away with her face lifted.

Gerald just shook his head and turned to his friend "Told you, she's still daddy's girl"

Arnold just snickered and took the towel, starting to dry up. Once he was finishing the last part of his hair he looked up and found his friend smiling warmly.

"It's good to have you back" Gerald commented as he patted his blonde friend on the back.

Arnold returned the smile as he looked over his shoulder to the living room, where in the middle of it were Harold whining and Helga pointing at him in a mocking tone as she barked in laugher. Apparently she had splashed him on his middle section, giving the appearance he just peed on himself. Arnold smiled as he half closed his eyes, staring the scene before him.

"Yeah…" he concluded as he kept on staring at the blond girl spraying the people around her and laughing wickedly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So? How was it? I know it wasn't the reunion of slow motion, running to each other's arms while music played in the background. But cut me a break! I seriously doubt they could do that and personally I find it ridiculous and a tad cliché hehehehe I find this "gathering" more likely :D

If you liked it, review it also if you have some suggestions and criticism I'm open eyed ;)


	5. Chapter 5: A favor

The next couple of hours Arnold was dragged from corner to corner by his fellow classmates. All of them asked him the same exact questions and even if the answers were the same, he kept on repeating them gladly. He kept on explaining over and over how San Lorenzo looked like, the culture and the people. Also he didn't mind when they started to ask questions about his parents and the adventures they went through before he made contact with them. Sometimes he didn't need to go into much detail, since most of his classmates were there when it happened. But still, they kept on asking about his parents.

After that subject was worn out he turned the tables and started to ask questions about his classmates, after all he was entitled to catch up and see what happened during those six years. Deciding it was best to ask these questions to small groups he decided to go to the group he wanted the most to know.

"Hey guys" he said after taking a cup and filling it with orange soda.

"Hey Arnold" Harold said before turning to the bowl of cheese tarts next to him, dismissing him.

"Howdy fella!" Stinky responded smiling.

Arnold smiled noticing how tall his friend was, he still wore a real similar shirt to the one he remembered from the old days, black and white snickers and a pair of worn out jeans. He had on his right wrist a black leather band with silver spikes on it, there was a matching belt around his jeans and a chain hanging from his pocket. Arnold assumed it held his wallet with it.

"So what's new?" Arnold asked turning to the small figure next to Stinky.

"Nothing, just hitting the booze and watching the gals" Sid said waggling his eyebrows.

Arnold noticed that his friend wasn't taller than him and was still using the same type of green cap on top of his head, but instead of the leather jacket and white t-shirt, there was just a black shirt with a skull printed on top of it, a set of baggy jeans and black and green snickers. Arnold thought: When did Sid decided to get rid of his loyal boots? but decided to ask that later, instead he just chuckled at his silly remark. After taking in the comment he frowned and gazed suspiciously at the cup in his hand.

"Don't worry Arnold, it ain't spiked. Sid was just messing with ya"

Arnold smiled and sipped his soda more convinced.

"So… Arnold" Sid said after a minute of silence.

Arnold lifted his left eyebrow.

"How are the ladies on San Lorenzo?" Sid added.

Arnold resisted the impulse to roll his eyes and just smirked.

"They're fine, I guess" he responded.

"Just fine?" Sid yelped incredulously "No Arnold, you have to give us more than that!"

"Yeah" Stinky seconded.

Arnold chuckled and sipped again, ignoring their stares. Sid groaned and made an overdramatic gesture towards the sky.

"They had to be hot! I heard all the Latin-Americans have a huge ass and breasts" he said after gazing at the sky and silhouetting an imaginary woman with his hands.

"Yeah, and don't forget the sexy accent" Stinky added, joining the fantasy of his short friend.

"Yeah and the food!" Harold spoke with his mouth filled with cheese puffs.

The three friends turned to him with brows raised, clearly his friend didn't know what they were talking about. Sid and Stinky just rolled their eyes and Arnold half smiled. Some things just don't change. He turned to check the rest of the place and found mini groups scattered across the room. His ears caught the sound of a familiar laughter on the corner. Turning to face that spot he found Helga making an impression of someone, apparently a teacher, to her small audience. The three girls around her laughed. Arnold couldn't help but to smile.

"Hey Arnold!"

Arnold blinked surprised he was caught staring again, and turned to the owner of the voice. There was Stinky, looking at him confused.

"You ok man?" Stinky asked tilting his head.

"Yeah" Arnold responded looking at his cup on his hand.

"Who were you staring?" Stinky asked, looking at the direction where Arnold was gazing.

"No one" Arnold defended.

"Looks like he was staring at Helga" Sid sneered, joining the group.

"I was not!" Arnold said, feeling how his neck started to burn.

Noticing this, both guys started to laugh and point at him with their indexes.

"Relax" Sid said, patting him on the shoulder "we know there's no way in hell you'll be attracted to Helga G. Pataki"

"Yeah" Stinky added "And if you did, she would pound you and her boyfriend will send people to kill ya"

Arnold looked back at the place where Helga was, she was now telling a joke and making a now bigger crowd laugh to tears. Arnold stopped for a moment to gaze at her. His mind started to drift, remembering details of a certain memory. They there were, only 10 years old, staring at each other and dirt all over them. It was dark and the only light came from his pocket lamp. She said something; he didn't know what but it didn't matter. He gave a step forward, she looked up, waiting for his next move. He kept on walking to her, getting closer. She gulped and stiffed, he noticed. He was so close he could smell her scent. And then-

"Arnold. Can I talk to you?" a small voice interrupted his thoughts.

Arnold turned to the direction the voice came from and found a small female figure. He smiled after recognizing who was next to him. Phoebe Heyerdahl, one of his classmates and childhood friend. She was wearing a long blue sweater that reached just below the hips, matching sneakers and a pair of pale blue jeans. Her hair was short and tied up in a bun behind her back, her eyes were framed by a set of blue thick glasses.

"Of course" he said after checking her appearance.

She looked to each side before looking back at him.

"In private, if you don't mind" she said after glancing at the guys around him.

Arnold frowned, finding odd her petition but nodded afterwards. Excusing himself from the guys, he started to walk to the hallway. Once he checked no one was around, he turned to his petite friend.

"What's up Phoebe?" Arnold said, resting his back on the wall.

"Can I ask you a favor?" she asked timidly

"Sure" he responded with a small smile.

Phoebe hesitated, avoiding making eye contact with him. She bit her lower lip and gulped. Glancing at him and back at the room they just left, she clenched her fists and finally looked back at him.

"I would like you to stop talking to Helga"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hate cliffhangers, so that's why I use them so you can endure the pain I deal with when reading! Muahahahahaha. Before I forget, yes this story is set after The Jungle Movie, sorry I forgot to metion that before :( hope it isn't a problem for you guys. Anyhow you know the drill:

Liked it? Review it :D


	6. Chapter 6: Come again?

Arnold blinked a couple of times, he opened his mouth to say something but no sound came from it. He tried once more, again he just ended up gaping. Suspecting he might look like a fool he ceased the attempts of voicing out his thoughts. Besides he didn't know what to say or how to react exactly. Shoul he be be angry? or laugh? but by judging the way the petite girl was staring at him, it was highly inappropriate to do the last.

He frowned and tried to put order on his emotional rampage, hoping it would lessen the confusion bubbling inside his head. First he was mad, her petition had sounded like she was accusing him from being a bad influence to her friend. But he hasn't even talked to her! Yet. How come she came all the way to him, pull him out from his friends and then have the nerve to ask him that?

Calming his first impulse of rage, he looked down at the girl and decided to give her a chance. After all it seemed she hadn't changed that much, maybe she still was the same old shy, reserved and down-to-earth Phoebe he remembered. If his suppositions were correct, she wouldn't be asking that if there wasn't a motive behind her words. So instead of complaining and arguing with her, like his initial impulse had dictated, he let her explain herself by doing a hand gesture.

Understanding the hint she cleared her throat.

"I know that I am in no position to ask you this type of favor, taking in account that our friendship wasn't that 'close' or meaningful while growing up. But I do sincerely hope that you please follow through my request"

Arnold just nodded and motioned her to continue.

"The reason I out voiced this petition is merely just to prevent any further difficulties on the already dented bond you share with my friend. I strongly believe that a perfectly stated warning before any occurrence is the best resource to avoid any sort of predicament"

Arnold blinked in confusion, sensing this, the tiny girl just rolled her eyes and sighed

"Or as is commonly referred as 'Is better be safe than sorry'"

There was silence for what it seemed like a minute or two.

"Let me get this straight" he spoke with caution pinching the bridge of his nose "You're saying that I must stay away from Helga so I don't harm her more than I already did?"

Phoebe responded with a slight nod. "Precisely"

Now Arnold had truly lost it. Hurt her? How? When? They haven't seen each other in six years! For crying out loud! How could it be possible to hurt her when he wasn't even around to begin with?

"Not all harm is done physically" she said, apparently reading his thoughts.

Arnold stared at her stupefied, he tried to speak but words crashed on his lips. His head was spinning and started to ache. Arnold shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to calm the boiling sensations building inside of him. Opening his eyes slowly he looked down and found his friend looking at him in a way he had never seen before. Her eyes weren't evaluating him like they usually did instead they were glistening. Arnold felt his throat dry and his mind disconected.

"Please Arnold" she said before taking his hands with hers and pulling them to towards her. "I am in not implying that you should stop talking to her all together, nor forbidding you to see her any more. I am just.. "she hesitated, looking over her shoulder to the room then back at him "I don't think this time I'm going to be able to pick up the pieces and put the puzzle together back again"

Arnold started to evaluate the seriousness of her request, maybe he did something bad after all. It had to be so dreadful and devastating that it had pushed this selfless person to come and almost beg him to stay away from one of the people he considered the closest to him. Arnold gulped, finding it hard to swallow. What to say or do? He didn't know. He was so focused in reviewing in his memories, finding what exactly he did to notice someone had approached them.

"Yo Pheebs! The hell you're doing here? You think is funny to hide and not answer when I'm calling you?"

Helga walked closer and watched the scene in front of her, she glanced at the joined hands and raised her left eyebrow. Almost immediately both teenagers released hands.

"What's going on?" Helga asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing" Arnold said feeling embarrassment crawling behind his neck "Phoebe was just…"

"Showing him what Tui Nai is" she added, clearing her throat "Arnold told me he injured his hand so I decided to aid him. You know, the same I used on you when you injured your hand in your last tournament"

Helga just stood there, evaluating them with her gaze. Before half smiling.

"Riiight… Anyhow our ride is out, I'll get your stuff" she said before leaving.

Arnold sighed relieved, he turned to look back at the girl in front of him. Seeing that there were still no words, he started to rub the back of his neck. Thinking what exactly do or say. He gulped and cleared his throat, ready to speak.

"Listen Phoebe-"

"Pheebs! Rex is here!" Helga's powerful scream interrupted him.

A second later Helga came carrying a purse on her shoulder and one on her hand. Arnold frowned, since when she started to carry a purse? Last time he remembered she hated those things. He gazed the blond girl passed the spare purse to her little friend and started to walk to the door. She stopped for a moment and turned to her friend raising an eyebrow.

"You coming?" she said in a demanding tone.

Phoebe turned to Arnold, her eyes were still a little crystalized. Feeling the same lump on his chest, Arnold gulped and sighed before giving a slight nod.A small smile appeared in the corner of her lips before turning to her friend, who was waiting by the door. Watching this Helga just raised an eyebrow and opened the door, letting her friend pass first. Once she stepped outside she froze, after a couple of seconds she turned to face him.

"Welcome back, football-head" she said smiling.

He then remembered it had been the exact same smile she had gave him 6 years ago on the ice cream parlor, Arnold couldn't help but smile in return.

A loud horn interrupted his thoughts.

"Pipe down! I'm coming!" she yelled to the outside then turning to him "Geez… Well see ya later Arnoldo" she said half smiling and closing the door behind her.

Arnold stood there, watching the door and trying to figurate out what just happened in the short spam of time. It wasn't until a couple of seconds later that he heard someone call him that his brain started to function once again and headed back to the rest of the party.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well of course that little girl would have a motive, wouldn't she? For those who did get it (GinaBina good job! ;)) well... I couldn't just put Phoebe all rough and demanding without having something to back up her petitition right? Anyhow thank you all of you for your kind words and pointers, they do help me A LOT.

I do get excited whenever I hear my Ipod ring and immediatly jump to my inbox and see Review Alert :D it makes my day, honestly. And also tells me I am doing something right and almost immediatly I jump to my keyboard and start to type :D so keep them coming, even if it is to say I'm doing great. But if you can spare some pointers and some wisdom I'll take them too :D

Anyhow I hope you liked this one, was a tought one to write.


	7. Chapter 7: Rise and shine Football head

The following days went by so fast that Arnold couldn't almost believe that the next day he would be walking as senior in the hallways of Hillwood High along with some of his childhood friends. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He didn't know exactly what to or not to expect. True, he had watched in some movies how high school was. But nothing could ever prepare you for the real deal. So it didn't surprise him that he woke up before the alarm made its duty.

Unplugging and checking the hour, it was 6 in the morning. Finding it pointless to fall back asleep he decided better quit the fight and start the day early. As he stood up, he decided it would be best to take a shower. Taking his things and a towel, he headed downstairs. Fortunately there was no line, smirking he locked the door and unstrapped his pajamas. As he waited for the water to warm he started to wonder about the last days.

He had purposely reserved his flight back for two weeks prior the first day of classes, and even if he got the proper paperwork arrangements from San Lorenzo, he was still required to fill some forms and pass some tests before the semester started. Naturally almost all the day he was secluded reviewing the syllabus in his bedroom, so he wouldn't have a problem to prove he had what it took to study the last year. And after a week and a half he was enrolled in Hillwood High.

After testing the water and finding to his liking, he got inside the tub and started his cleaning routine, begging that his grandfather or any of the boarders decided to take an early release on the basement's restroom. Fortunately no one awoke on the mean time, giving him plenty of time to enjoy the hot water relax his muscles. After fifteen minutes he was clean and fresh, checking his reflection one last time he walked back to his room and started to change.

Most of his clothes were discarded, since the weather of San Lorenzo was totally opposite from Hillwood none of the clothes he brought with him was of any use. So naturally he had spent last Saturday shopping for new garments. Gerald tagged along and since Phil announced that he was indisposed due to an incident involving a watermelon and mixed up berries, he opted by passing some cash to the teenager but not before warning him that he had to get a job soon if he wanted to get fancy stuff. It had been a long day but after so many hours he finally managed to get a decent new wardrobe, approved by the sense of style of his picky friend.

After checking for a couple of seconds his closet he opted for his black converse, a black long sleeve shirt, a red button shirt with short sleeves and a pair of jeans. Putting the red shirt over the black he decided to leave the red shirt unbuttoned, apparently that suited him according to Gerald's sense of style. Arnold silently begged that he was right or he would make a fool of himself in his first day of classes.

Once that was settled he took some hair gel and combed his hair, and after some final touches he was ready. Taking the bag next to his couch he walked down the stairs. The place was still silent and after another round of stairs he was in the kitchen, to his surprise someone was in it. Arnold frowned but when he walked closer he smirked. There was his grandmother with her cowboy hat on top of her head and a spatula in her right hand. Apparently she was preparing pancakes.

"Morning Grandma" Arnold said as he put the bag down and took out a chair from the table.

"Morning Tex" she said giving him a smile over her shoulder and returning to the frying pan.

After a minute or so a huge plate of pancakes was placed in front of him, swimming in maple syrup. Arnold thanked his grandmother before taking a fork and start pigging out on the treat. It took two glasses of whole milk to choke down the pancakes. He patted his stomach and after giving his grandmother a kiss on the cheek he exited the boarding house.

Checking his watch once more he noticed he still had an hour and a half to spare, and since Gerald would be probably still asleep he opted to text him and inform him he would rather walk to school that morning. Taking out his cell from his front pocket he passed the message, he waited a minute or so until he got a poorly written response from his friend. Apparently he tried to write 'ok' and 'you woke up just for that?' but instead it ended up into a mixture of symbols and an angry face in the end. Arnold just chuckled and placed the device on his pocket once more.

Once that was out of the list he took out of his backpack his loyal Discman, after placing the headphones on and pushing the play button he started to walk. He checked that most of the stores were closed except for Mr. Green's butchery. He smirked once he spotted him sweeping the sidewalk. He beckoned him to join him and since Arnold hadn't had the time to talk to him on the previous days he felt guilty and decided to oblige.

He ended up by updating him about his years on San Lorenzo and once that was out of the table he started to ask questions about his family and what was new on the shop. Mr. Green proudly showed him the new installments on the place and telling him bits of his family. Before Arnold could realize half hour passed and having a sense of urgency he apologized and left the store. He didn't gave two steps before Mrs. Vitello called him to her store. Arnold gulped and feeling the same pinch in his stomach he accepted. After all he could still make it if he took the bus.

After going on the same routine of updating the old lady, and after she shared about the store and her family, Arnold left the store. Checking his watch he noticed that he had thirty minutes to reach school, cursing mentally he started to sprint to the bus stop. He could still make it. But once he turned on the corner he spotted the bus leaving, engulfing him in a cloud of smog and dust. Coughing he groaned defeated.

Weighing his options he started to analyze what to do, he could still call Gerald to pick him up. True he would probably scold him and laugh at him later, but it was either that or late for the first period. Biting his lower lip he pulled out his cellphone and started to dial his friend's number. Before he could press the call button he heard a honk on his back. Frowning he turned to see why the ruckus and spotted a red convertible and a blonde girl with sunglasses on the front seat.

"Need a ride Football-head?"

Arnold blinked a couple of times before removing his headphones and taking in the image. She was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt, a poorly knotted up navy blue tie around her neck, a matching pleated skirt that reached jut up her knees. Arnold's gaze went down to her legs and shook his head, smacking himself mentally for that slip. He didn't have the time to reprehend himself further before she yelled at him once more.

"I don't have all morning bucko!"

Arnold nodded and opened the passenger's seat, placing his bag between his legs he closed the door and just like that the car sprung to live. Arnold could almost swear the car had reached 60mph in less than 10 seconds, which made him quickly reach for the seatbelt and pray he didn't die before they could reach the school. Apparently Helga noticed this because he heard her chuckle. After a minute or so, and after Helga lowering the speed, Arnold turned to his friend.

"Helga not to be ungrateful or anything but, what were you doing on the neighborhood?" he asked

"Picking up my lunch" she responded calmly, pointing with her thumb to the back seat.

Arnold turned on his seat and spotted on the back seat a huge pink box filled with donuts. There was a label on top of it, it read with huge red letter's Dolly's. Arnold raised an eyebrow and turned to her.

"Don't they have donuts on your school?" he questioned with the brow raised.

"Not the chocolate creamed filled ones with pink frosting and little heart shaped sprinkles on them" she said giving him a smirk before turning her eyes back to the road.

They drove in silence until Arnold noticed he had left his Discman on, pulling the device to his lap he pressed the button to switch it off. Just as he was saving the device back into his backpack he heard a snort next to him.

"What?" he asked looking up.

"The hell is that piece of junk?"

Arnold looked down and back at her "My discman?" he responded, not fully understanding what was so funny about it.

Helga snorted once again before reaching out to the glove compartment. Arnold gulped noticing the proximity and the lack of attention to the road. But it wasn't long before she pulled out something and closed the compartment and went back to driving. She tossed the thing to him, Arnold barely catching it. It was a white rectangular and a little heavy. Arnold frowned but once he turned the device and spotted the logo he blinked surprised.

"You have an iPod?" he exclaimed turning over and over the device.

Helga just chuckled and nodded, still her gaze glued on the road. Arnold continued gazing the device over and over, remembering reading something about it on the net. Once he turned the device on he noticed the screen came to life. After playing with it a couple of minutes and checking what type of music Helga had in it he placed it back on the glove compartment.

It didn't take long before they were turning on the corner of the Highschool, Arnold checked his watch and noticed he still had 15 minutes to spare. Helga parked just in front of the building and as he was opening the door he saw someone approached them.

"Sweet ride Helga" Gerald said ogling the car from front to back.

"Thanks" Helga responded with a satisfied smirk.

Arnold closed the door behind him and smirked at the girl "Thanks for the ride"

"No prob Football-head" she responded before turning the keys and changing the gear "Later chuckleheads"

And with that she speeded and disappeared on the corner. Arnold turned to his friend, already guessing what kind of scold was waiting for him. Instead he found his friend with half lid closed eyes and a knowing smirk on his lips.

Arnold blinked a couple of times before tilting his head "What?"

"Nothin" Gerald responded pronouncing the smirk. "Just for the record, next time say you want some alone time with Pataki, not that crap about walking to school"

Arnold opened his mouth to defend himself but stopped once he noticed a small figure approach them.

"Hey Phoebe" Gerald greeted with a huge grin.

"Morning" she said retuning the smile to him before turning to Arnold "Why was Helga's car doing here?" she asked after giving him a accusatory glare.

Arnold felt a pinch of guiltiness settle in his stomach but after that he felt slightly offended that she asked him that in the same tone she used not long ago. He was about to explain himself when Gerald interrupted him.

"Helga gave my man a ride" he said waggling his eyebrows to Arnold

Arnold felt his cheeks burning after getting the double meaning on his words, he turned to Phoebe and shook his head desperately.

"It's not like that!" he explained with a panic tone "I got carried away with Mr. Green and Mrs. Vitello, I was late and she was at Dolly's so she offered me a ride"

Phoebe x-rayed him, trying to figurate out if he was lying. After a painfully long minute she gave a slight nod before smiling like her usual self. Gerald just snickered before shaking his head and turning to walk to the main entrance. Arnold scratched the back of his head and sighed. Dreading it would be a long day and to his dismiss, it just had started.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok first of all thank you so much for the reviews/alerts/favs :D they surely make my day, honest. Second I am using the 1996 as timeline so since they were in fourth grade in 1996 and now they're seniors that must be 2004 and if I my mind doesn't fail me the iPod 1Gen was realease somewhere in 2001 but until 2004 (the 4th Gen) it was popular. I remember in my school that not many kids had them and the ones who did were really rich, so I am using that as a premise ok? You'll see in further chapters why ;) just be patient. And no, I don't get paid by that.

So thanks for reading see you next chapter and please you know the drill:

Reviews = Love


	8. Chapter 8: Remember the name

"Ho, ho, just take a look at that. Looks like you had a fun day eh? Shortman".

"I wouldn't call it exactly fun, Granpa".

Phil barked in laughter, holding his stomach. Arnold frowned and pressed his lips before turning his head to the other side. It took exactly a minute before Phil stopped and sat on the border of the bed. Arnold felt his right hand over his shoulder, he sighed before turning back and straightened up. There was still a trace of a smug smirk on his grandfather but his eyes told Arnold differently. Arnold bit his lower lip and sighed.

"So, wanna talk about it?" Phil said placing his elbows on top of his knees.

Arnold took a deep breath, even if he trusted his grandfather with his life he decided that he needed to sort this it out before sharing it with anybody. So he just shook his head before looking away. From the corner of his eye Arnold noticed the pain of his rejection on Phil's eyes but almost immediately he composed his face and stood up with the same old smile he always carried everywhere.

"Well I'll make a sandwich, if you feel like pastrami you're welcome to join me" he said as he walked to the door.

"Thanks Granpa" Arnold responded with a small smile.

"And there's a cream for that, in the medicine cabinet. It's the one with purple lid and labeled 'Yeast infection cream'"

Arnold frowned disgusted making Phil laugh.

"Don't worry" he said with a dismissive hand gesture "I changed the labels so Kokoschka stopped stealing from it"

Arnold smirked and nodded "Thanks"

Phil nodded before closing the door behind him. Arnold felt guilty for not sharing how his first day had gone with him, but to be honest he still didn't understand it either. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he started to count to ten before throwing himself on top of his bed, facing the sky. The sun was about to set, giving space for the stars to shine in all their glory. As he watched one single cloud swim lazily across the sky, he closed his eyes and started to wonder what exactly had happened.

It had all started just like he had expected, most of his classes he had the fortune to share them with Gerald so he didn't feel that left out. Also it had been nice to see all his classmates from elementary school around the hallways, even if he had met most of them in his welcoming party, there were a few faces that he hadn't had the chance to meet. After some minor chats and few updates, by the third period Arnold had already caught up with everybody's lives. Making him feel pleased that some of them still kept some of the quirks that made them who they were.

All of his classes had turned just like he imagined them to be, not very different from the ones he had on the school he attended back in San Lorenzo. The only difference was the language and that he was treated like the new toy of the class, which it wasn't that bad but at some point Arnold felt embarrassed and a little annoyed that he had to repeat about his life on San Lorenzo in every single period. So by the time the bell for lunch rang, Arnold was more than grateful.

As he made his way through the cafeteria with his plastic tray to the table where Gerald, Phoebe and some others were already eating, he heard someone call him from the back. Arnold turned to the direction of the voice and found a tall slim guy with blonde hair and dark eyes behind some thick black-rimmed glasses. Arnold blinked a couple of times, he had seen this guy on most of his classes but he couldn't remember meeting him. He was wearing a yellow cardigan, black snickers and a set of brown trousers. Arnold tried hard to remember where exactly he had met this guy, before his thoughts were interrupted.

"You don't remember me, do you?" the guy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Arnold shook his head feeling embarrassed of not remembering someone that did remember him.

"It's Brian" the guy declared, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Arnold felt his neck burn, still the name hadn't rung any bell inside his head. Arnold gulped and shook his head once again, feeling dumber by admitting not remembering this guy. The inability of Arnold to recognize him, made Brian frown and snort.

"Figures" Brian said as he unfolded his arms and adjusted his glasses with his right hand.

Arnold felt a pinch of anger spark inside, he felt that this guy was been unfair with him. It wasn't like he had forgotten on purpose or decided to pretend not to know who this Brian was. Honestly he didn't remember meeting anyone with that name before in his entire life, so he couldn't understand the anger directed towards him. Holding the tray with a little more strength than needed he fired up.

"Look Brian, I'm really sorry but seriously I have no idea who you are. And it's not like I'm doing it on purpose, so there's no need for you to get mad"

Pushing his glassed to the top of the bridge of his nose, Brian straightened up. Making evident the 5 inches of difference between him and Arnold. The scold on his face was still present as a cruel smirk appeared on the corner of his lips.

"Oh that's correct, I forgot there's no much brain mass inside that misshaped head of yours to remember who my actual name was" he declared as he took a look to the nails of his right hand before he proceeded "you probably just remember my hideous but nevertheless accurate nickname back in elementary school"

Arnold frowned, tightening up his grip around the tray. His anger was increasing by the second as he noted that this guy was successfully pissing him off. It wasn't just the insult about his head, but the mere attitude was the one that was pulling him off his center and by the corner of his eyes he spotted that they were attracting stares from all over the place.

"Maybe you don't remember me because you are so full of yourself or perhaps the heat in that third world country you live in had fried up your brain" Brian declared with a loud voice, making everyone around to pay close attention "But doesn't matter, I'm feeling generous today so I'll give you a little hint".

Brian passed his right hand on top of his head, messing up with it until it was shaped in spikes. He proceeded by curving to the front, making it appear that he had a hunch on his back. And to finalize he grinned goofily as he let out a raspy, loud wheeze. In that instant Arnold felt how his brain was pulled 8 years to the past. How could he have not remembered? It had been that obvious, the name, the wardrobe. He gulped.

"Brainy?" he declared with a low voice.

Brian smirked as he straightened up and clapped twice slowly as he walked a step closer to Arnold. "Bingo, a price for the midget here".

Arnold half closed his eyes in anger, his rage bubbling up inside of him, reaching closer to his boiling point. The insults were taking a toll on his composed demeanor. Checking his surroundings, Arnold noticed that now they were the center of attention and that everybody had stopped eating their meals. Arnold felt a presence approach them.

"Is there a problem here, man?" Gerald declared as he placed his left hand on top of Arnold's right shoulder.

Arnold looked up at his friend before returning his stare back at Brian. He couldn't understand why he was so angry with him, true he had been dense for not catching up with his name. Considering that it was real similar to the name he used to know him for. But the attitude was overboard considering that his only fault was not to recognize him at first. Deciding to take the high road he swallowed his anger and count to ten before speaking.

"Look Brian, I am deeply sorry for not recognizing you at first, but you have to admit that you changed a lot. It's quiet difficult to recognize someone after such a long time and after such a dramatic change".

This had seemed to do the trick, because the tension on the atmosphere was lighter than before. Brian took the compliment well as he relaxed his shoulders and looked up feeling cocky.

"Yeah, you're right" he said as he passed a hand on top of his hair.

"So, once again I'm sorry for being rude to you. I hope we can catch up some time later".

Brian stared at him for a long time, analyzing if there was any sort of trick on Arnold's apology. It took a couple of seconds before he blinked lazily and nodded.

"Yeah, whatever" he said dismissive with a slight smirk on the corner of his lips.

Arnold smirked and nodded as he turned back to the original destination he had in mind before he was interrupted, walking with Gerald by his side. He didn't make two steps before he was called once again. Arnold turned back.

"Welcome back to Hillwood"

Arnold smiled as he nodded, he was ready to walk away when his intentions were interrupted once more.

"Oh and Arnold, one last thing" Brian declared as he walked closer to him.

Arnold tilted his head, waiting for whatever he had in his mind. What he didn't expect was Brian raising his right hand in the form of a fist and making contact with his left eye, taking him completely out of guard. The impact made him collide with the floor, dropping the tray of his hands as it made a loud noise as it crashed on the floor. Arnold couldn't see what was happening but by the noises around him and the multiple presences moving around him, he could guess that Gerald had jumped to Brian as he tried to contain him, forbidding him from taking any other hit on his best friend. In all the ruckus he finally managed to open his good eye as he saw how one teacher was pulling Brian to the exit, restraining both of his arms behind his back. Brian was struggling to release himself, but his attempts were futile. Before he was pulled out of the room, Brian gave him a murderous stare.

"That's for breaking up your promise!" he yelled as he was pulled out of the place.

Arnold felt how the pain started to spread to all his face as Gerald and Stinky pulled him up. Both help him to clean his clothes, take his things and accompany him to the nursery. After the nurse applied some unguents with foul odors, Arnold was asked to go the Principal and explain the incident. After telling his version of the events to Mr. Raditch, and receiving a lecture of the school policy against violence, he was excused for the rest of the day.

As he walked back to the boarding house and ignoring all the stares and comments he got on the way there, he walked straight to his room where he felt asleep almost instantly. It wasn't until later that his grandfather arrived and mocked him about his purple eye. Arnold sighed as he stood up and walked to the mirror on the corner, the bruise was getting nastier. There was some purple shading along with green. He decided to go downstairs and use the cream his grandpa had suggested. As he closed the door of the bathroom and pulled out the cream, he started to wonder about the last words Brian had said to him and the meaning behind them.

Applying carefully the cream around his eye, his stomach started to grumble in protest. He hadn't eaten anything since that morning. Deciding it was best to grab something quick to eat and go straight to his room, he walked out of the restroom and picked up a package of cookies and a glass of milk. Fortunately he didn't encounter anybody on the way, so he didn't have to explain the dark eye to anyone.

As he closed the door of his room behind him and locked it, he started to gulf down the pastries. After his stomach groaned happily, Arnold went downstairs and brushed his teeth. Once that was settled he went back to his room and locked the door, taking his pajamas out he jumped into bed and decided to call it a day. Even if it was early at night, he had a lot of thinking to do. As he closed his eyes and felt the cream making its effects on his skin, he started to seek deep inside his memories what exactly Brian had referred to.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Wow… long time right? Well tonight I decided to cut the crap and go with it. Turns out that's the only way the brain works, when you squeeze it to work. Anyhow hope you had liked it and you know the drill: Don't kill me or you won't know the ending muahahahaha.

Thanks for reading, reviews = love :D


End file.
